


Hour of Twilight

by Havoklysm



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Arbiter's Grounds, F/M, Post-Game, Romance, brief kiss, link and midna meet post game, mirror chamber, natural twilight portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Natural portals exist. When the Realm of Light hits dusk or dawn, the alignments between worlds are closer than ever, allowing a powerful sorceress to utilize the moment to her benefit. - Post-game Mid/Link
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Hour of Twilight

“It's good to see you again.” A lame opening line to the woman he'd spent months with, but just as when he'd first laid eyes upon her, his words were failing him. The only difference? This time he managed to actually  _ speak _ .

A soft smile turned her lips. “Told you I'd see you later.”

Link laughed, a heartfelt sound that had the Twili princess joining in. It had only been a few months since they parted ways, the hero under the impression he'd never see her again, yet here she was. “Mid . . .”

“I'm here due to natural circumstances.”

“Oh?”

“Our worlds are closest during twilight.” Midna’s voice faltered, growing softer. “I shattered the mirror, but passages between our worlds exist naturally.” 

“So we don’t have a long time.” He was grateful to the goddesses they were given this chance to see one another again regardless. 

“We don’t. Just a few hours twice each day. When neither of us is busy, that is." Midna tapped a finger to her chin. "It also takes a large amount of power to create this portal."

"Which you're more than capable of doing." Link nodded slowly. The smirk on the woman's face made him break into a wide grin. He'd missed her.

"I'm glad you can recognize my talent. Not many can do this, but a few can. I'm hoping no one realizes this and tries to exploit it." Her arms crossed, stance changing so her weight primarily rested on her right leg. "It'd be bad. We don't want another incident."

The hero shook his head. He studied his companion, eyes watching her carefully. He had to crane his neck a bit to look at her face properly, but the smile on his face remained genuine.

Midna relaxed, her arms falling back to her sides as she made to speak but hesitated on what to say. 

Link would have commented on that, would have dished out some snark, but he kept quiet. It seemed they both were at a loss for what to say next. 

After a moment, the hero spoke quietly. "I looked for other ways to get to the Twilight Realm."

Midna's eyebrows rose. 

"I know the mirror shattered, but I wasn't convinced that was the only way between our world's." Link shrugged. "So I hunted for something else. That's actually why I'm here." He gestured around them. It was only fitting they were meeting in the place they last saw one another. The mirror chamber at Arbiter's Grounds hadn't changed since that day. 

"I was wondering about that." Midna smirked, "Thankfully, all it takes is a tracking spell to find out where you are. Otherwise, trying to locate you would have been a nightmare. I wouldn't have thought to look here."

"Why not?"

"Seems like a pain to climb all the way back through this place. It was a nightmare back then, and I imagine it still is just without a giant monster waiting at the end." Midna took a few steps around, head tilted to the side as her eyes scanned the area. "This particular spot is pretty in its own way though. Especially at this hour."

"Considering this is where the mirror was kept, and I was searching for a way to see you again, coming back here seemed the most logical idea."

"You missed me that much?" Midna stopped scanning around and dropped that gaze onto Link, the grin on her face the largest he'd seen.

Without hesitation, he nodded his head and took a tentative step forward, closer toward her.

The Twili hummed, reaching a hand out, which the Hylian promptly took. "I missed you too, you know." They'd been companions for months dealing with the mess Zant made, and in that time, they'd gotten closer than either had imagined.

Link intertwined their fingers, smiling gently. "Next time I'll be home when you pay a visit."

"No more tours of Arbiter's Grounds?" The woman laughed.

Link shook his head. "No need for that now, right?" Considering a way to her world already existed, he had a point. He wished he could utilize it too, the power to bounce between the worlds, but he was skilled with a blade, not magic. He'd just have to make sure he was ready for her arrival around the right times, lest he be caught unaware like today.

"Unless you just wanted to enjoy the scenery, there really is no point, I suppose." Midna took a step closer. The look on her face caused Link to sober up, and he knew what her next words were to be. "I have to get going."

"How long until the next time I can see you?" 

"I don't know. It takes a lot of preparation to get the portal up, and I risk some of the elders realizing what I'm doing, but soon, I promise. Perhaps I can even stay a little bit next time. That is, if you'd like company for the night." The woman smirked, winking toward the blond and hoping her implications got across.

Link's cheeks warmed considerably. He wouldn't be complaining about a visit of that nature; although, just seeing her again caused his heart to swell with joy.

She leaned down, pressing her lips against his and smiling into the contact. 

When she pulled away, Link was reluctant to do so. He squeezed her hand before they lost contact and she stepped away. He managed a melancholic smile. "See you later?"

"See you later." She matched his expression, stepping backwards where a swirl of black, teal, and orange awaited her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that natural portals exist between the Twilight Realm and the Realm of Light during dusk and dawn. I wanted to play with it a bit because I love Midna and the Twili, and it's a shame the "only way between worlds" was shattered. I'd like to think by utilizing natural circumstances the Twili could interact again with the Realm of Light, and not be cut off entirely. I also just really want to see Midna again in a game haha or at least see the Twili in something else.


End file.
